See You In Another Life
by Reya Wild
Summary: Annie and Auggie enjoy a lovely morning at the park and discover that something's changing. A different take on the couple.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Covert Affairs, kthnx.

**Note: **Okay, I apologize for not updating my other stories. I've honestly lacked the time and inspiration to churn anything out. Meanwhile, this show and ship has truly stolen my soul. I couldn't resist writing something in this fandom. To be honest, I was inspired by this exchange:

_"I'm happy I got to meet any Auggie at all."_  
_"I'm happy I got to meet any Annie at all, too," he said quietly._  
**-Meet Me, Meeting You by NeoNails**

If you haven't read any of her stuff, you really should especially if you enjoy Covert Affairs. She's a talented writer with a great handle on the characters. I want to extend my greatest and humblest thanks for giving me the muse to write this. Ever since I read that, I've been toying with the idea of Annie and Auggie in different situations. This was the first idea that came to mind. I may or may not write more of them in different universes, but for now there's this. I do encourage suggestions on what to write with them in the future. It might add fuel to the fire honestly. I'm mostly satisfied with how this piece came though I'm not sure I got their characterizations just right. I can say I had a little leeway with them since they're not quite the Annie and Auggie we are are familiar with. Please review, and let me know what you think! I adore feedback. This was written to Raw Sugar and Blindness, both by Metric. In the meantime, enjoy the story!

* * *

**See You In Another Life**

As a girl, Annie had been terrified of the dark.

Over the years, maturity and logical reasoning led her to understand that this fear was simply just the fear of the unknown. But as a girl, none of that meant anything to her. It was the monsters and ghoulish figures that lurked in the recesses of darkness that terrified her. It was a race for her at night. More often than not, she was one of the last people in the house to be in the living room. Her parents retired to their bedroom or her father to his study while Danielle spent most of her time in her room to exhaust her time on the phone. It was a slow, mental process for Annie to finally wrap things up and head to bed.

It started gradually. She switched off the television when the time felt right; never mind how sleepy she was. The slow shuffle to the light switch came next. It was always at a leisurely pace. Annie took that time to psych herself up. It was an exercise that she carried with her into adulthood, using it frequently before going into a mission.

'There are no monsters. They're just made up. They're only as scary as I make them out to be,' she thought to herself heatedly. The mantra would typically work along on her journey. By the time she actually made it to the light switch, her chest was puffed with bravado, and a confident smirk graced her juvenile features. Nothing could touch her. She was Annie Walker, age nine. She was far too old to be afraid of the dark. There were no such things as monsters.

Her hand reached out, assertively flicking the light switch to off. The room was quickly stained in darkness. Shadows made their inky homes everywhere around her. The moment the lights went out, three things happened.

Annie Walker was no longer brave. She realized that she was just kidding herself because she was damn well still afraid of the dark.

The panic was setting in. She was also deathly positive that any moment something was going to grab her. In fact, she was positive she could feel the light feather touches of someone reaching out for her already.

Finally, she took off in a frightened scamper to the sanctuary of her room or Danielle's, whichever could dart into first. She had to bathe herself back in the light to reassure her that she was okay and nothing could get her.

This all happened in a split second. It was a ritual. It happened nearly every night until she finally grew out of it. She wasn't sure when her fear of the dark left her. Perhaps it was when she became a teenager and put aside all those childish things. There were far more terrifying things to be afraid of at that point. For example, getting caught sneaking out of the house to go to a party by her parents was one of her fears. Her biggest one was not having a date to go to Homecoming or the Prom. They were bigger worries to be concerned about than the darkness getting her.

So perhaps it was a good thing that Annie outgrew her fear of the dark. Nowadays, the darkness was her constant companion. It wasn't that she was bitter about it, but she had her moments of nostalgia and wistfulness. It struck her particularly hard when she woke up that morning. There was only one remedy for that, she decided.

That was how Annie found herself sitting on the bench in the park. It was maybe only nine from the way the sun hit her, warming her with its rays. She basked in the sunlight from her seated perch. She could smell the freshness of the leftover morning dew still drying on the grass. The sweet cacophony of people playing and laughing with their families or pets was like music to her ears. A cool breeze playfully nudged her, flitting around the ends of her hair. Her eyes were closed, but she could imagine the kites that would surely be up in the sky. It was a wonderful flying day. No one would be able to resist the call of the wind. She imagined the vivid colors dotting the blue sky, cheerfully floating as if they belonged there. Annie pretended that the bursts of lights behind her eyelids were her kites in her own inky black sky. They weren't as magnificent, but they would do. They had to.

A familiar scent hit her senses. It was musky in the way that men naturally smelled along with the strong overtones of earthiness and soap. The smell made her content smile widen.

"You're up early, Auggie."

She received a laugh in response before she felt a presence settle comfortably next to her. There was a sweetness and bitterness in the air that mingled together. Coffee, she recognized almost immediately. The second aroma was like a godsend to her olfactics. Wild orange blossoms invaded her senses, cooling the headache she didn't realize was forming immediately.

"You brought my favorite tea," she said, surprised.

"Only the best for the best," he chuckled. Auggie pressed the drink to her hand gently until she took hold of it firmly.

"Careful, Aug. You keeping talking to me like that, I'm going to expect it on a daily basis," Annie teased back lightly. Gratefully, she took a sip of the tea, eyes still closed. He made it exactly how she enjoyed it. A light touch of lemon in it along with a nice helping of honey to sweeten it, making it just perfect.

"Ah, but you do deserve it, my darling Annie. Without you, I'm sure I would have fallen on my ass by now," Auggie replied easily. She didn't have to see him to know that there was an impish grin on his face.

"You're right. Who else would get you out of those sticky situations?"

His laugh rang through the air, friendly and baritone. It was one of her favorite sounds from him. A rush of heat raced down her spine as she imagined what a lustful groan would sound from him. Annie had to suppress a shiver, choosing to hide it with a smile.

"That's very true. I wouldn't want anyone having my back except you," he said sincerely. Auggie reached out to give her a pat on her thigh. Warmth seemed to seep from his touch and infected all her nerves with it. Annie couldn't resist herself. She opened her eyes to finally look at him. She wanted to see his grin and the mischief that she was sure gleamed in his dark eyes. She wanted to see it more than the kites that floated above them or the sun that graced her with its smile. No, she would much rather see Auggie's smile. Eyelids fluttered open, blinking to acclimate herself.

Annie was only met with more darkness.

It was foolish of her, naïve even, to believe that something might magically change in a moment, but it didn't stop her from hoping every time she opened her eyes. It was the small optimistic part of her that kept hoping. It was the part of her that wasn't tainted by the cynicism and constant guardedness and distrust that came with her career choice. It was the part of her that allowed her to keep her faith that she could bring Auggie home every time the CIA sent him out on a mission.

"I've always got your back, kiddo," she demurred with sightless eyes. Annie was looking his general direction where he sat to the right of her.

Auggie gave another laugh. They were within a few years of each other age-wise. Annie had assumed the older role of the two with protective way she took care of him whenever he was off-site for a mission. He knew he could always count on her no matter what. He had grown quite fond of Annie Walker since his joining of the CIA. He believed that they plucked him off the Farm because of the high-level of skills he possessed in the field along with his excellent tech skills. He remembered his first day, anxious, a little unsure, and a lot overwhelmed. It was Annie that had been his saving grace.

He likened her to sunshine. Everything about her seemed to radiate that idea. From the golden hair fell down her shoulders to her sunny personality, Auggie knew that there was something special about her. Truth be told, he looked forward to seeing her at work every day. The mentorship between them fast blossomed into a strong friendship. She was his best friend, and it was difficult to imagine a life without Annie in it. She was so unlike any woman he'd ever known.

Auggie's expression grew stormy for a moment as his thoughts treaded through rough waters. Natasha Petrova and the way she ripped his heart into pieces came to mind. Even the thought of her made his chest tighten painfully. They had been college sweethearts. He dreamt of a happily ever after for them because he thought her to be the woman he wanted to settle down with. She was spunky, fiery and had the uncanny ability to set him aflame with a mere look. They had their ups and downs. Their arguments were just as passionate as their making up. That should have been the red flag that things would not end up sweetly for them. He wanted to settle down and have kids, but Tash had a fire in her that glowed much brighter than he initially thought. She was ambitious with a chip on her shoulder. Tash carried a bitterness throughout her life towards any form of authority and conformity after what happened with her father. She wasn't ready for the white picket fence life. She wanted to go out and make a difference.

Their break up had been ugly and heated. Hateful, angry words were thrown about, but this time there wasn't any soothing apologies and make-up sex to turn to. Tash walked away.

She didn't bother looking back.

It left Auggie broken without a sense of direction. He had plans in life, but now they were nothing without her to fit the pieces. After college, the CIA recruited him, and even he couldn't ignore the irony that while Tash had a distaste for government and bureaucracy, he was well on his way to becoming part of that. He figured that if she was going to hate him then he might as well do it right.

There had been women since Tash, but none that really mattered. They were just moments, phases even. Although he would never admit it, he held on to the romantic notion that one day, fate would bring Tash and him back together. Auggie was never serious with anyone and since he officially joined the CIA, it proved to make things easier for him. Not having a significant other in his life meant less lies for him to tell.

It was one of the reasons why he was grateful to have Annie around. There were no lies between them. They were in it together. His harsh features softened as he remembered their first meeting.

"_You know, they can smell fear,"a cheerful voice chirped behind him. Startled, Auggie turned around to face the newcomer and was greeted with a fit blonde with a teasing grin playing on her lips. "August Anderson, right?"_

"_Uh, yeah, but call me Auggie," he answered hesitantly. "Am I that obvious?"_

"_Nah," she replied before giving a little pause. She laughed sheepishly then gave a little shrug. "Okay, maybe a little. I was told a man was standing around looking like he's not sure if it was a hot chick or a tiger waiting for him behind those doors and put two and two together. Maybe not that exact wording, but you catch my drift."_

_Auggie watched as she made her way towards him, holding a baton that emitted a bright green laser from it. It took a moment for him to process that she was blind. Her clear blue eyes were bright, but unseeing. Immediately, his gentlemanly upbringing kicked into gear as he offered her his arm for him to take. He soon remembered that she wouldn't be aware of his offering and mentally scolded himself for not thinking. A hand searched hers out, taking the petite one in his. There was a brief second that he was sure he felt something spark between them, but he wrote it off as first day jitters. Gently, he placed her hand on the crook of his arm and hoped he wasn't being too forward with her._

"_A gentleman, huh? They don't make them like you anymore," she laughed, alleviating his concerns with the sound. _

_Auggie laughed with her. He felt comfortable around her, and it surprised him how quickly she put him at ease. "So which is it? The lady or the tiger?"_

_Annie only gave him a crooked smile in response before replying, "Guess you'll just have to wait and find out. I promise though, kiddo, stick with me, and it will all be blue skies."_

True to her word, things had been mostly blue skies. Even when things got stormy, Annie was there to guide him through it. Thinking about it, Auggie realized that she gave more than she got. She was a fighter and a protective mama cat all at the same time. He wondered if she let anyone take care of her for once. Despite her disability, Annie refused pity or any assistance unless she truly needed it. He wanted to take care of her as much as she took care of him. She deserved that at the very least.

"You know I got yours too right, Annie?" he said abruptly. Auggie fought the urge to reach out and take her free hand in his. His grip on his coffee cup tightened while the other clenched into a fist. Surprise crossed her face at the sudden fierceness in voice.

"Wha-?" she began confusedly, "Of course I do, Auggie."

It wasn't enough for him. He wanted to make sure she understood him clearly.

"You're a force of nature, Annie. As much as you want everyone to believe that nothing can touch you, I know different. I'm supposed to. I'm your best friend."

For some reason, the title didn't seem to roll off as easily as it used to. It didn't feel right when placed next to what he felt for her. There was a small piece of him that felt like he was betraying Tash, but then he remembered that Tash was gone. Tash hadn't shown the same concern and affection that Annie did. Both women had a fire to them, but they differed greatly after that. Annie was the sun on the perfect day, warming you and kissing you with its rays. Tash's sunshine was too bright, too hot, and it left a nasty sunburn in its wake.

"You don't have to be strong all the time. You can just let go and. . ." Auggie's voice trailed off weakly.

"And?"

He wasn't sure, but it sounded as if she was breathless. Her eyes, the same color as blue skies, gazed directly at him. Even though he knew she couldn't see him, it felt as if she could look right into his core. Her soft pink lips were parted slightly, and there was an itch to kiss them until they were swollen and red from his sudden enthusiasm.

"And let me be strong for you."

Annie's expression brightened at his admission. She felt her heart fluttering in her chest as if she had a hummingbird trapped beneath her ribcage. There was that girlish, gleeful feeling that she hadn't felt since high school. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt as though something was changing between them. She didn't know where it would lead them. For all she cared, he could lead her straight to hell, and she would have happily followed. Whatever rollercoaster they were embarking on, Annie looked forward to it. It was doubtful that he would lead her to her destruction, but she could never be completely sure. After all, she had thrown caution to the wind once before with Ben Mercer, and it ultimately left her with a broken heart and without her sight. Common sense told her to be cautious and protect herself from anymore damage, but she found it hard to care at the moment.

The sun was shining. Kites were flying. A small hand searched out for a larger one, and it was rewarded with a tight squeeze of reassurance and maybe something else.

"Auggie, what does the sky look like?"

"It's clear and blue. Blue skies, Annie girl."


End file.
